The Million Dollar Princess of Staten Island
by Nike316
Summary: Carmella has her sights set on updating her claim to fame.


Carmella was now at her breaking point. She had had enough of all the verbal abuse she's had to endure from her new boss, the Chief Brand owner of WWE, and the "so-called" Million Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon. Ever since Carmella was traded from Thursday night Smackdown to Monday Night Raw, she's faced nothing but snide remarks from her, in regards to how she's managed her career, basically making her and her manager James Ellsworth, look like a disgrace to the entire Women's Revolution. Of course, Carmella was no stranger to having to deal with an unfavorable boss. She's had to deal with Smackdown's General Manager Paige, making her put up or shut up, but Stephanie was on a whole other level of putting her foot down as an authority figure. She was making Carmella look like a "peasant" week after week, when she liked to think of herself as the "real" Princess of WWE, let alone the best part of the Women's Revolution. She was certain her trade to WWE's number 1 show would really put her over the top, but instead her run has actually been the most less than stellar part of her career so far, all because of a "jealous" "spoiled", "power hungry", "not-as **f.a.b.u.l.o.u.s",** "hater", who had everything "handed" to her, was throwing her weight around like she actually had anything to do with making the Women's Revolution such a huge success. Well, Carmella wasn't having it. As far as she was concerned, Stephanie wasn't qualified to be coined as the "Million Dollar Princess", nor did she deserve credit for the Women's Revolution. She sought out to meet with her father, the Chairman of the Board, Vince McMahon, behind the scenes, in a way which wasn't really outside of the realm of how Stephanie came to power herself.

* * *

Carmella never really got to know Vince McMahon outside of his reputation for being a very powerful man who did "what's best for business", so naturally she wanted to appear as appealing as possible, if she was gonna convince him that "Mella is Money". She headed down to WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut wearing a pair of shaded sunglasses over her eyes, a white blazers jacket, a half opened red silk cobalt blouse, gold accessories around her neck, and a black office skirt, showing off her legs. As if this wasn't enough, she was chewing on some pink bubblegum she was blowing bubbles out of to show she really mean't "business". When she got to one of the offices in the building, she finally got a chance to meet with Vince McMahon, who was in his usual state of looking as every bit as business savvy, as was reflected on Carmella's now trembling demeanor. She got kind of nervous meeting the boss of all bosses in his element, and under the circumstances of her little problem, involving his daughter. She tried to speak, but she caved in on him, losing even more of her "cool", which actually got a chuckle out of him, as he joked about the sweat coming down her forehead being a sign for how "hot" she was on the outside, not the inside. Carmella returned the laugh, which broke the ice, and allowed for her to pull herself together. She cooled down, but she at least still tried to be as formal with her speaking as can be, as difficult as it was for her from her usual slang. She even referred to Vince as "Mr. McMahon", to try to ease her way into what she wanted to tell him, but Vince saw through her discomfort, and just let her be herself. She immediately dropped the act, half expecting him to react negatively when she told him about how "unfairly" she was being treated by his daughter Stephanie, but much to her surprise, Vince actually took the news well, making note of her fellow co-workers' complaints about his daughter's constant mistreatment of those on the Raw roster. He would usually just brush them off, showing a clear bias for the "McMahon" in her coming out, but this time was a little bit different for him. Once he let Carmella just be who she really was, he couldn't help but think, maybe his daughter was just a little out of touch with some of WWE's talent. There was certainly no denying how attractive the "blonde haired", "slender", "caramel skinned" woman before him appeared to be, but what really had him going was her Staten Island accent. He couldn't help but chuckle once again, after listening to her speak, letting her know she didn't sound as "proper" as he would've imagined, yet he actually appreciated her even more for it. She of course was flattered, just knowing she was really outdoing herself this time, gaining approval from not only the boss of all bosses, but the father of her latest female rival. Vince was leveling with her so well, it was almost as if he was just another male fan of her's, instead of her boss. The two of them really hit it off, and by the end of the meeting, Vince had gotten compliments from her about his physique, and a kiss on the cheek. Of course, he wasn't gonna let the moment go for good though. He had let her know to stop by his office any time, to which she responded in a rather sexy manner, hiking up her skirt at him, and blowing him a kiss.

* * *

In a matter of no time, Vince and Carmella had met up again, only this time for less talk, and more action. They began sneaking around WWE Headquarters in the late hours of the night for private modeling sessions for Carmella, and hot sex in the offices. They had their hooks completely sunken into each other without much limitations when they were alone, even going as far as sneaking off to Vince's home in Connecticut to continue mixing business with pleasure. Their time spent together, soon led to them exchanging gifts, with Vince buying Carmella some very expensive jewelry she could wear in and out of a wrestling ring, while she gave a whole new meaning to his nickname "Vinnie Mac", having him dressed up in some Hip-Hop styled clothing. He was too old to be a natural obviously, but it was all worth it just knowing he still attracted women over half his age, even though he also knew when they always wanted something more from him. Carmella was no different. She had Vince right where she wanted him, handling business affairs for him, which in turn got him to raise her stocks in merchandise. She became quite the valuable "asset" to him no doubt, and sooner or later she would get exactly what she wanted, which was to become the new "Million Dollar Princess ".


End file.
